Days at Signal
by Joshua503
Summary: A Highschool AU (Probably done to death, but I want to get these ideas out), featuring White Rose and Bumble Bee. Tears, difficulties, and just all around life ensue. Weiss, captain of the Cheer Squad, becomes friends with Ruby, new girl. Yang, also new to Signal, needs to be tutored by Blake. Do opposites attract (of course they do, that's the basics of magnets, seriously.)?
1. Chapter 1

Weiss glared at the new freshman down the yellow-painted hall.

She was wearing a large red hoodie, and had dark red hair. She had headphones in, and was holding a backpack, exchanging things in it for stuff in her locker. She was a hair taller than Weiss, and was about two years younger.

Weiss had to walk past her and around the corner that was right next to her locker to get to cheerleading practice, and she didn't want to be clobbered by the dunce's books. At lunch that day, the girl had been walking to sit down at a table, and had knocked into Weiss, spilling milk (School milk? Seriously?) on her clothes. Weiss was going to chew her out, but her earnest apologies and fretting were so sincere (and, dare she say it, adorable?) that Weiss didn't have the heart. So, she let her go with a glare and a stern warning to be more careful next time, before shouldering her out of the way to go wipe the milk off.

She sighed. Well, here's hoping that it was a onetime thing.

Weiss started walking, quickly, and was just about to round the corner next to her locker when the girl suddenly dropped a book on the floor instead of her backpack.

Or, it would've hit the floor.

Had Weiss' foot not been there.

Weiss screamed and cursed, startling the girl and causing her to turn around. Weiss was furious, turned to face her, and-

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl yelped, looking genuinely distressed. Suddenly, she was down on one knee checking her foot as best she could through Weiss' shoe. "Are you okay?"

Weiss started to shout, "Of course I'm not okay!", but stopped after the first syllable, when this annoying dunce looked up at her, eyes still filled with worry. Her rant died on her lips, unable to scold her with those puppy eyes looking up at her.

_Just calm down, _Weiss thought. She didn't need to yell, she needed to get to cheerleading practice. Muttering, "I'm fine", Weiss stormed off. She heard the girl shout one last "I'm sorry!" before Weiss got outside.

Weiss walked towards the school entrance, tired after a long bout in practice. As she walked out the door, ready to drive home, she heard someone say, "Oh, it's you!"

She froze. No. It couldn't be.

She turned around, and saw the dunce from earlier.

The girl smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose!"

**Update: Added in "Are you okay?" due to Weiss' reply not making sense before it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss blinked. "What are you still doing here?"

The girl, Ruby, she called herself, shrugged. "Waiting for someone in the school." Weiss was about to turn around when Ruby asked, "What about you?"

Weiss sighed. "I was going to cheer practice."

"Ohhhh." Ruby paused, nodding.

"Well. . . Ruby, I've got to get going." She turned to walk away.

Then Ruby cried out, "Oh, wait!" Weiss pinched her nose. What now?

She put on a face of neutrality and turned around. "Yes?"

The girl looked down and said, "Sorry about the milk and my book. . ."

Weiss, trying to extricate herself from the dunce as quickly as possible, lest she need go to the hospital, gave a huff and said, "It's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."

"Oh, wait!"

Weiss briefly entertained the idea of just walking away, but figured that the girl would then bother her tomorrow if she didn't hear her out now. "What?" she said, maybe a tad angrily.

Ruby flinched back, and whispered, "I never got your name. . ."

Weiss reigned in her annoyance, not wanting to hurt her, just get away from her. "Weiss."

Ruby smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Weiss!"

Weiss gave a polite smile, nodded her head, and walked away, not returning the sentiment. It was rude to lie, after all.

Ruby watched Weiss go. She was in a white blouse and skirt, and her hair, also white, was in a pony tail off to the side. Weiss was a bit intimidating, but her smile was. . . Well, it was nice.

As Weiss walked over to a car and got in, her head was suddenly pulled to the side, in an arm belonging to her sister, Yang. Yang was tall, had long yellow hair that always seemed to be messy in a stylish way, and was wearing rather. . . revealing clothing. "Heya, little sis! Checking someone out?"

Ruby pushed Yang away, trying to get out of her grip. "What took you so long?"

Yang let Ruby go as she shrugged. "Tutoring took longer than I'd thought."

Ruby frowned at her. "You were hitting on the tutor, right?"

Yang smiled. "Oh Ruby, you know me so well."

Ruby rolled her eyes, exasperated, and said, "Whatever, can we just go? I'm starving!"

Yang rubbed Ruby's hair. "Of course you are. C'mon, I'm pretty sure Dad's making hamburgers tonight."

Ruby followed Yang to her motorcycle, a black and yellow bike that was Yang's pride and joy (Having worked her ass off to earn the money for it). Yang got her yellow helmet on, and sat on front while patting behind her. Ruby got on her red helmet, and sat down, waiting for Yang to start driving.

"So, who was that you were looking at?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "A girl named Weiss. I. . . accidentally spilled milk on her at lunch, then dropped a book on her foot when she was going to cheer practice."

Yang chuckled. "Ah, Ruby. Always the romantic."

Ruby smacked Yang on the back. "I wasn't trying to hit on her! I was just walking and then-" Ruby sighed, giving up. "Just drive, okay?"

**A/N: So here's a fun idea: Upload two chapters of a fanfic (Which you've never written before in your entire life) to a site where there's probably 50 new fanfics an hour for the series you're writing for, write a weak first and second chapter (And write the second one in about an hour, for good measure) in the hopes that it'll make someone read, and then disappear for two weeks to help your Grandmother move. Then, when you get back, continue writing.**

**I've always had trouble beginning stories, in truth. Middle and endings I can do pretty well, but beginnings? Total blanks for me. The chapters end up being short, undescriptive, and I keep assuming my imagination is sufficing for images that need to be written. I have a lot of ideas for this fic, but a lot of them involve the characters already being in relationships. By the way, this fic was inspired by Chill-Chinchilla's ( ) Highschool AU drawing ( post/90314094783/rwby-highschool-au-so-original-right-weiss). At first, I thought that that was the general direction that the fic would go in, but as I thought of it more, the fic changed into something else. Still a romance, still slice of life, but with a different focus.**

**Either way, this fic is also a way for me to improve my writing abilities, practice makes perfect, right? Maybe fix my weakness with beginnings.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this, and I hope y'all will give me a chance to get to the good parts.**

**And dear lord, I think this Author's Note is now actually longer than the fic.**

**UPDATE: Holy Hell, someone's actually following this story an hour after I post this. I might be able to do this. Don't worry, uh, let met check my mail, gelfing! I shall strive to make this a great fic, and hopefully not drop it. Hopefully you didn't just follow it by accident.**


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss pulled up to the Schnee manor. It was a large, three story manor, painted white, with the gables being made of stone. The roof was tiled, with several chimney stacks poking out here and there, though none were smoking yet. The windows were long and wide, allowing plenty of natural light in, and the doors were thick, heavy affairs made of oak.

As she exited, she passed the keys off to one of the servants, and walked through the front door into the foyer. Two large staircases at each side of the room curved upstairs, where a hallway led to the left and right, with a painting of a forest in the center. The house was a grandiose affair, with a lot of detail work carved into the floor boards and hand rails, though Weiss had never really bothered to look at them much.

Standing in the center of the foyer was Weiss' father, a man in his mid-forties. He had gray hair, along with a gray mustache, and blue eyes, like his daughter, and had a large build, with strong, calloused hands. He was wearing a white suit, staring straight ahead, and as Weiss entered, he focused on her.

"Ah, Weiss," he said in a deep voice. He paused for a moment, as he always did when they talked, and then asked, "How was school?"

Weiss nodded solemnly. "It went well, Father", she said flatly, leaving out her mishaps with the new girl (What was her name?), including the fact that her dress now had a white stain on it that was barely noticeable from the rest.

He nodded, "Good, good," and paused again. After a few moments, he asked, "Anything interesting happen?"

Weiss shook her head, "No Father," again, leaving out the new girl (Ruby, that was it).

Mr. Schnee nodded his head. "Very well. I shall leave you to your work." Weiss nodded, and he walked to his study.

Inwardly, he sighed, having failed again.

Yang pulled her motorbike into the drive way, next to the red car parked there. The house in front of them was a simple affair, one story, three bedrooms, two baths, painted a bright yellow, with a nice yard and a large tree in it. Ruby got off of the bike, followed by Yang, and they walked inside.

The house opened up with the living room right on the left, with the kitchen being connected to it further back with an archway. To the right of the entrance was a wall, that continued on until it was close to the wall of the kitchen, where it split to the right and formed a hallway where the bedrooms were located, with one bath being at the end of the hall while the other was located in the master bedroom, first door on the right. The second door on the right was Ruby's room, while the last door on the left was Yang's (The first door on the left being a linen closet).

As soon as the sisters walked in, they smelled hamburgers being cooked in the kitchen, where a voice suddenly said, "Yang? Ruby? That you?"

Yang laughed and said, "No! We're robbers here for your stuff!"

Their dad's voice came again, "Oh, good luck! If you actually find anything worth taking, let me know so that I know where Yang's been hiding it!"

Yang feigned shock, while Ruby giggled. "Why, sir, I cannot say I have ever met this 'Yang' before, but she sounds like a sweet lady who would _never _steal anything, and is someone you should totally increase the allowance of!"

A laugh came from the kitchen. "Hey, that's pretty funny, maybe you should try being a comedian instead! It's a shame you're not my daughters, though, because then you could get these hamburgers."

Yang laughed again and walked into the kitchen, while Ruby set her and Yang's backpacks down onto the couch. As Yang walked into the kitchen, Ruby heard her father say, "Oh, damn it Yang, did you leave Ruby at school again?"

Ruby laughed out loud, and walked into the kitchen to see her father. A man in his early forties, he had greying brown hair, a slim build, and was wearing a red shirt and khakis and a cooking apron. In front of him was a frying pan, with hamburgers sizzling on it, looking nearly done, while some French fries fried on another burner. Still giggling, she said, "She tried, but I caught up to her."

He grinned. "Ah, good job Ruby! You both go sit down, dinner will be ready soon.

Fifteen minutes later, the family was sitting in the living room, watching TV, while stuffing their mouths and talking about the day.

"So, Yang, how'd tutoring go?"

Yang swallowed the fry she was chewing, and said, "It's going good! The tutor is smart, patient. . ." Yang then muttered under her breath, "Hot. . ."

Their father laughed. "I heard that, Yang. Try not to focus on his or her chest too much, ok? At least try to pay attention."

Yang put her hand on her heart, looking offended! "Oh, but Father, I am paying attention!" She smiled as she said, under her breath, "How could I not. . ."

Ruby, for her part, covered her ears and started saying, "Ew ew ew! Can we please not talk about this!"

He laughed again, silently thankful that Ruby, at least, hadn't shown interest in dating yet. "Just hold on, Ruby. So Yang, tell me about this tutor of yours."

"Oh, her names Blake something. She wears a bunch of black and white, and always has this bow on her head. I tried playing with it once and she slapped my hand. She's got these really pretty amber eyes, and her _chest is-"_

He frowned, and sternly stated, "Yang, I don't need to know what she looks like, I need to know if she's teaching you."

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, dad, she's teaching me. Like I said, she's really patient, and she's making sure I understand everything."

He smiled again, and said, "Good! Do well, and you can go back to having your boxing lessons every day instead of just Tuesdays and Fridays. And you, Ruby? How was your day?"

Ruby, who had been sitting with her eyes closed and hands clasped over her ears while quietly going "La la la la la" over and over needed Yang to give her a little shove. Ruby fell over, and looked up. "Sorry, what?"

The father laughed, and repeated the question.

Ruby's eyes went wide, and she looked down as her voice started wavering a bit, trying to pass everything off. "Well, uh, you know, it was, uh, boring! Yeah, boring. Noooothing really happe-"

Yang, who had started watching TV and didn't bother looking away, said, "She spilled milk on somebody and flirted with her."

Their father's eyes widened. "_Flirted_? Did you say _flirted_?"

Ruby stared at her sister before whining, "Yaaaaaaanng! I was not flirting with her! I was apologizing for spilling milk on her and dropping a book on her foot!"

He had a bemused expression now, and asked, "Wait, so you spilled milk on her, dropped a book on her, and _then _flirted with her?"

Ruby started to wave her arms up and down. "Noooooo! I didn't flirt with her! Why do you two keep saying that?!"

**A/N: Okay, so, that's three chapters in one day. Don't expect this kind of thing often.**

**Alright, first, turns out I won't be spending two weeks at my grandmother's house, only a weekend. However, due to my grandmother being stuck in the 20th century, she lacks modern commodities such as internet, a dish washer, or a goddamn cellphone. So I won't be posting until the weekend is up. I may have to stay longer if unforeseen circumstances crop up (Once, she slipped and fell, dislocating her shoulder when we were about to go to church, on the last day of our visit, and we ended up staying a week). All goes well, though, should be back by Sunday, and posting again by Monday or Tuesday. I will use this time to keep thinking up ideas for this story, preferably on how I actually plan on getting Weiss and Rose together (I already got Blake and Yang planned out).**

**And now, for something else: 5 followers already, and this story was published four hours ago, so I'm happy! It's nice to see this work already being noticed. I'll be honest, I figured that I'd spend two weeks at Grandma's, andthen find my story with none. Hopefully I get more. The reviews really motivated me, so thank you very much! To the person who said the chapters were a tad small, I'm sorry. That's still something I'm trying to get around, hopefully this one is better. Have a great day, see you soon!**

**Update: Changed some things around to make it more clear who was talking near the end there.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, I just don't get it!"

Blake sighed, looking at the blonde sitting next to her, who was currently knocking her head against the desk. "Alright, again, just watch." Blake went through the process again, slowly, explaining each step to Yang so that she would understand it and they could both go home. As she got to the fourth step, however, she looked up from the paper and glanced at Yang, and noticed her confused expression. She frowned a little, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Yang sighed, "I don't get how you got this," pointing to step one.

Blake started explaining the step in more detail, until she was sure Yang got it. As she did, though, she noticed that Yang would get distracted for a few seconds at times when looking at Blake. Yang was a notorious flirt in school, flirting with every guy and girl she could (Though, to her knowledge, hadn't dated anyone for more than a week). This was especially impressive considering that she had just moved to town in July, and school had only started a few weeks ago.

It seemed, however, that Blake was the exception to this. Whether this was because Yang wasn't attracted to her, or because Blake was her tutor, she couldn't be sure, nor did she care (Though all evidence pointed to the latter). She knew that Yang would stick with a tutor for a few days, then the tutor would request the principal get her someone else out of frustration. Finally, Blake had been chosen. It wasn't that Yang was slacking off in tutoring. She was giving it her best, but needed to learn that it was okay to ask questions.

As Blake finished the explanation to Yang, Yang started nodding. "Okay, I think I get it!"

Blake nodded, and silently wrote up a problem for Yang to solve. "Here you go, demonstrate." Yang surprised her. She had expected Yang to write up the first step, and then they would walk through the others together, but Yang was able to figure the rest out rather quickly.

Blake nodded approvingly. Yang had a problem with the orderly ways things were done. But if you could get her on the right path, Yang would be able to figure it out pretty quickly.

Blake looked up at the clock, and sighed. It was later than she hoped it would be. "Alright, it's late, so, want to call it a day here?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure."

"Alright, good. I'm exhausted." Blake yawned, and stretched. She opened her eyes, and saw that Yang was staring at her chest. Blake frowned and cleared her throat.

Yang blinked and looked up, realizing that she'd been staring. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, sorry."

Blake just rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't flirting with her. "Just try not to do it again." As Blake started to get up, she noticed Yang's hand start creeping towards her head, going for her bow. Blake smacked Yang's hand away. Yang seemed to get a bit silly after staying cooped up for so long, and always had a fascination with Blake's bow. It annoyed Blake to no end. "I'm leaving."

Yang giggled a little. "Bye, Bow!"

"Don't call me that."

* * *

><p>Blake walked home from school, as they were close together. Her house was one story, built with bricks, with a gray car in the drive way. After going through the door into the living room, she looked down the hall in front, where the bedrooms and bathrooms where, while the dining room was attached to the living room. To the right of the dining room was the kitchen.<p>

As she walked in, she noticed her parents at the dining room table; her father, a man in his mid-forties, with short black hair that was graying and a set of dog ears on his head; and her mother, a woman in her late forties who had greying brown hair with cat ears.

Her father called out, "Ah, Blake! We just started eating a few minutes ago, so there's still plenty left!" gesturing to his plate with food on it.

Blake nodded, setting her bag on the couch, before taking a moment to take off her bow, revealing her own cat ears. Her ears twitched, and she went into the kitchen to get plate.

A few minutes later, she was sitting down, eating with her parents.

Her mother spoke first. "So, Blake, what held you up at school?"

Blake shrugged. "The girl I'm tutoring needed a bit more time to get what I was teaching her."

Her father spoke next. "Hmmm. Tutoring her isn't going to impede your school work or anything right?"

Blake shook her head. "No, dad. I'll be fine. I do my homework and study while she's doing the problems I give her."

He nodded. "Good."

Her mother looked at her. "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

Blake paused for a moment, remembering the new girl spilling milk on the cheer captain, that one red haired cheerleader (Pyrhha, that was her name) trying to get that one blonde guy's attention, and Nora (no one could forget her name) accidentally breaking a vending machine by punching that one quiet boy she always hung around with into it (she claimed it was a playful punch, and from what Blake had seen of her, had to agree).

She shook her head. "No."

**A/N: Okay, so chapter 4. I honestly didn't know what to do for this chapter, 'cause I hadn't an idea yet. So after thinking some, I decided I go ahead and get Blake's family life out of the way. Sorry if this isn't up to snuff (It probably isn't). I started writing this at midnight, and I wanted to post it before I left today four hours later (ADHD's a bitch). Anyway, here's hoping that my family reunion goes well today, and that I don't have to talk much. Have a nice day, guys! I'll be home tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss entered Signal High with her head held high. The yellow hallways lined with blue lockers were filled with students chatting away the time before morning classes. The heiress walks briskly past everyone, only hearing scant parts of the conversations.

"Oh, Jaune, it's not that bad!" Pyrhha Nikos consoling Jaune over something.

"And then I was flying through the air and then I smashed the stinger into its head with my hammer!" Nora Valkyrie telling her best friend Lie Ren about her latest dream.

"Oh, hey Weiss!" Ruby Rose talking to Wei- Wait a minute.

Weiss sighed, and tried to walk faster and pretend that she didn't hear Ruby.

Suddenly, she felt Ruby tapping on her shoulder. Sighing, she turned around to face the dunce. "Oh, hello, Ruby," she said flatly.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Ruby smiled at her.

"I'm doing well. How are you?" Might as well be polite.

"I'm doing good! Wanna walk to class together?"

Weiss paused for a moment, glad that the dunce had given her an easy out of the conversation. "Sorry, but I'm a junior. My classes are not near the freshmen's."

"Oh, I know, I'm in your first class!"

Weiss blinked. "My first class is Physics."

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. I sit a few seats down from you."

Weiss struggled to remember for a moment, trying to think if this girl was really in her class and. . . Weiss remembered her. Rather quiet, never did anything to draw attention to herself. Weiss grumbled inwardly. Now she didn't have an excuse to not walk with her, and she'd always been taught to be polite above all else.

She sighed inwardly, and said, "Very well. I will accept your offer."

Ruby laughed a little, obviously pleased. "Alright, let's go!" she cheered, and started walking.

Weiss, for her part, stood still, thinking about how Ruby's laugh was rather nice to listen to, before shaking her head and walking after Ruby.

* * *

><p>Ruby was, indeed, in her class. And, as it would happen, they were assigned together as partners for that day's experiment.<p>

Weiss groaned, and started to plan on how to get at least a decent grade with the dunce dragging her down.

A few minutes later, however, she saw that Ruby was throwing herself into the work, doing everything as precisely as she could. Weiss was mildly impressed. "You're taking this more seriously than I thought you would."

Ruby looked up. "Well, yeah. I need to know all this stuff."

Weiss looked up from the experiment. "I'm sure. Though, I must say, I thought you were a Freshman when I met you."

Ruby, without looking up from recording the most recent results, said, "Oh, I am."

Weiss blinked. "You are?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, just got into high school this year."

Weiss scrunched her face. "Wait, then, how did you get into a Junior's class?"

Ruby just shrugged. "I'm good at this stuff, I guess."

Weiss got the feeling that- no, scratch that, is was plainly obvious that she wasn't getting the whole picture, and that the girl was holding something back.

But wasn't everyone?

Weiss let the matter drop, and returned her focus to the experiment.

* * *

><p>As they recorded the final results (And a quick glance at the clock confirmed they had a few more minutes before class ended), Ruby looked up at Weiss again. "Sooo, Weiss. . ."<p>

Weiss glanced at her, having warmed up a little to the hard working girl during the experiment. "Yes?"

Ruby glanced around, clearly looking for something to talk about. "Uhhh, sooo. . ."

Weiss sighed. She might as well give the girl a chance. "So, do you have any other junior level classes that I should know about?"

Ruby nodded her head quickly and pulled out a schedule from her backpack, handing it to Weiss.

The heiress looked it over, noting that most of her classes were junior level, with some being senior. However, Language was still Freshman level.

"Having problems with Language?"

Ruby frowned, looking indignant.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at how silly she looked doing it. Ruby saw her laugh, and couldn't help but laugh as well. A minute later, as they settled down, most of the class was looking at them. Weiss frowned, and snapped, "Well?" Everyone looked down again, busily pretending to work. Weiss sniffed, and looked back to see Ruby staring up at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting you to be so intimidating."

Weiss frowned in confusion. "Intimidating? What makes you say that?"

Ruby looked dumbfounded for a moment, before gesturing to the rest of the class. "Uhhh. . ."

Weiss looked at the rest of the class, just in time to see a few students who had gone back to watching immediately point their heads elsewhere. "That was just. . ." Weiss was at a loss for words.

Once again, Ruby burst out laughing. "Oh, man, you're face! You should see you're face!"

Weiss glared at Ruby, trying to put on her best death glare.

But her heart just wasn't in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, I'm back, everything went rather well, and here's a new chapter. This is actually my second time writing this chapter. I wrote the first version last night, but I quit after a few paragraphs, not liking where it was going, and trashed it. Mostly, because I was trying too hard to get Nora into the story, when I could've gotten it done like this. **

**Now, after reading a depressing AU (Henceforward, by kumafromTaiwan, his tumblr is here: and his AU index is here: henceforward%20AU%20catalog ) I seriously needed some fluff. And, compound that with the newest episode (Episode 6: Burning the Candle) punching me in the face with the realization that most of the fandoms ships will never be canon (Arkos possibly will, but White Rose and Bumblebee probably won't), and I've been feeling a bit fuzzy in the head. Now I know the newest episode doesn't really detract from the possibility of these ships, (Save for White Rose, because let's face it, First Girl/Guy Wins trope is far too common) explicitly, well, I just don't see the prospects looking up. There is still hope, of course, as RWBY has shown that while it indulges in cliches, it has a habit of messing with the expectations that they normally bring. The most prominent example is Jaune's reveal in episode 12, Jaunedice part II.**

**Though, this is me complaining about something that ultimately has no bearing on my life. Really, I need to stop worrying so much. Problem is too much emotional investment, I guess. Alright, I've ranted long enough.**

**On the chapter itself, I'm not entirely happy with it. And, a look at views shows me that over 1600 people have viewed this story, meaning I'm not the only one. Ah well. I might, in a few years after this story is done, and I'm a better writer, come back and write it again with better writing.**

**By the way, I wrote this listening to Shut Up I Love You by Save the Arcade a bunch of times.**

**Fun fact, I started writing this at midnight, and just finished writing this and the author's note at 5:27 A.M. Seriously. ADHD's a bitch.**

**Date: 9/9/2014**

**P.S.: Anyone got some good White Rose fluff to pull me out of the fuzziness in my head? I've already read some (Free Runner, Hypothermia, Red and White, Bedside Manners), but any other recommendations?**


	6. Chapter 6

As the bell for lunch sounded, Weiss walked out of the classroom. Ruby had Language classes before lunch, so it was one of the classes they didn't share. As she walked down the hallway, she passed Yang Xiao Long, a notorious trouble maker. It was known around the school that was a flirt, a prankster, and wasn't the best with her grades, and had been spending every day at lunch and after school at tutoring with (Belladonna, was that her name? Probably) Belladona, a girl who was near or at the top of several of her classes. Yang was carrying a tray of lunch, having already stopped by the cafeteria to get her food before going to tutoring.

As Weiss entered, she noted that Ruby was already paying for her food, along with a lot of other students waiting in line. There were more already sitting down. Most of the cheer squad (sans she and Pyrhha) were sitting at the same table, gossiping about something or other. In truth, she never got along with most of the squad. It wasn't that they hated each other, just which they never had much to talk about. They just weren't driven enough for Weiss, and Weiss wasn't as content in her current standing as they were. Some still tried to be her friend, if only to mooch off of her, but she had long since learned to look for signs of that, and would shut them down quickly.

Suddenly, a giggle pulled her out of her thoughts, and she realized that she had nearly run into Ruby. Ruby, for her part, was standing a few inches away, holding her milk with a grin. "Didn't spill it on you this time!" she said with a grin.

Weiss smirked, but quickly went back to her neutral expression. "I'm sorry, Ruby, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Ruby waved her it off. "Oh, don't worry about it, neither was I. Well, I'll let you get your lunch!"

Weiss watched Ruby walk off to a table and sit down. She was sitting alone, Weiss noted.

As Weiss grabbed her food, she considered. She could go sit down next to her cheer squad as usual, and just wait for the lunch period to end in silence, or talk with the new girl and see how things went.

Ruby sat down with her food in front of her. She was glad to have avoided a repeat of yesterday, if only barely. In truth, she'd been distracted since she had heard Weiss' laugh, a sweet one that almost had a musical quality to it.

Ruby shook her head. No, Ruby, not the time to develop a crush. She sighed. She was trying to befriend Weiss, and Weiss being _incredibly_ attractive was not helping. She didn't want to scare Weiss away, and to get a friend so that her dad would stop bothering her about socializing more.

Picking up her milk carton, Ruby closed her eyes and took a gulp. As she set it down, her mind wandered back to when she saw Weiss walking towards her right after she had gotten her lunch. Seeing her had brought back the sound of her laugh, which distracted Ruby enough right until she was about to run into her. Fortunately, Weiss seemed distracted, and didn't notice her until she gave an awkward laugh. Ruby tried to play off her embarrassment by bringing up what embarrassed her AND Weiss yesterday. Fortunately, Weiss didn't seem as angry about it today.

Ruby had discovered her sexuality a few months ago, though wasn't worried about it much. Yang had come out as bi a few years ago while watching TV as casually as if she had said she brought the mail in, and the only reaction her father had was telling her that she couldn't date boys OR girls until she was 18 (Though Yang ignored that rule quite a bit).

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Ruby to open her eyes, forgetting that they were closed while being lost in thought.

In front of her was a white skirt, and as she looked up past the white shirt above it, she saw a pale face with blue eyes and white hair, done up in a ponytail to the left, standing before her. Ruby smiled in what she hoped was a friendly manner, but suspected came off a bit creepily. "Oh, hey Weiss!"

Weiss gave a polite smile. "Hello, Ruby. Mind if I sit down?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh, of course not! Go ahead!" She gave another nervous laugh. _And I thought I was nervous before. . ._ She thought.

Weiss was enjoying the talk with Ruby. While Ruby was defensive about why she was in classes far above her age (A fact which Weiss made sure not to make too many enquires about), she was a bit more forthcoming with other information about herself. A good deal of her interests were primarily focused on Action films, games, and shows ("And then she jumped up in the air and the revolving piece on the hilt of her rapier started glowing white and a bunch of symbols appeared on the blade and then she launched herself right through the giant piece of armor!"), though she also had a taste for the artistic. She seemed to enjoy landscape paintings, such as forests and the like. Weiss nodded, never watching much TV or playing games, but could enjoy paintings, and, while unable to provide many examples, was a fair partner in discussing them. Ruby, for her part, seemed to be enjoying the conversation, though she would giggle nervously every once in a while and look away, which Weiss found curious, but didn't comment on.

"So, what about you, Weiss? What do you like to do?" Ruby asked, smiling gently.

Weiss blinked, and fidgeted. Speaking to Ruby, she had forgotten that she hadn't many hobbies. "I take fencing lessons, and I study business and finance."

Ruby frowned. "That's it?"

Weiss shrugged. "I always thought it was enough."

"But what about for _fun_?"

Weiss thought for a moment. She was dedicated to her future, of ensuring that she passed her father's standards and was able to take over the company. She would normally say that she didn't have the time for fun, but this girl was two years above expectations and clearly had time for it. "I. . . Guess I don't have much of that."

"Ohh, but you need to!" Then Ruby gasped, and a smile graced her face. "Ooo, I'll help!"

Weiss thought for a moment, and nodded. "Very well. What shall we do?"

Ruby bent her head down, evidently thinking. "Hmmm. . ." After a few seconds, she gasped. "That's it! We can go to a park!"

Weiss considered it for a moment, and nodded her head. "Alright. That sounds fun. When shall we go?"

"When's the next time you're free?"

"Anytime, really."

"Ohh. How about today?"

Weiss nodded. "Very well. Today it is."

Ruby grinned, and threw her fist into the air. "Alright! This'll be great!"

On the outside, Weiss just raised an eyebrow. On the inside, Weiss couldn't help but agree.

**A/N: And once again, writing a new chapter has me spending five hours on it. So, yeah.**

**In other news, came up with this idea yesterday, though only up until they actually sat down, so the rest is written by the seat of my pants. Been trying to get my sleep schedule in order, so that's a thing. And this story has 2,873 views, with 45 followers, creating a rather large margin. Rather discouraging, but, c'est la vie. **

**Anyway, kind of happy with this chapter, got ideas for it. Probably going to visit Blake/Yang next chapter, or might just go on ahead with Ruby and Weiss' outing to the park. Tell me what you think! I might, in the future, change it from the park, because, again, just thought it up now, and there might not be as much to do there. So, expect that.**

**Date: 9/11/14**


	7. Chapter 7

As lunch drew to a close, Weiss and Ruby went their separate ways, having different classes then, but agreeing to meet up after school, when Weiss would drive Ruby to the park.

Ruby walked into her next classroom, passing by Blake on her way out, and seeing Yang sitting down with her half-finished lunch on the desk next to her. She was bent over some papers, writing quickly.

"Uhh, Yang?"

Yang looked up, surprised, and looked at Ruby. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh, geez!" She grabbed her lunch, and started shoveling food into her mouth, trying to finish it before class started. Ruby giggled at her, and Yang took a moment to say, "Shut up!" before returning to eating.

Ruby sat down next to her, and said, "Oh, by the way, I'm going out with a friend later."

Yang stopped shoveling eating, and said with a mouthful of food, "Wait, you made a friend?"

Ruby frowned. "Yes! We're going to the park later!"

Yang started snickering. "Calm down, Rubes. So, who's the lucky guy or gal?"

Ruby gave a nervous laugh, knowing that soon Yang would be teasing her with a vengeance. "Uhhh. . . Weiss."

Yang blinked. "The cheerleader captain?" Ruby nodded. "Wait a minute, wasn't she the girl you spilled milk on yesterday?" Again, Ruby nodded, a bit more meekly this time.

Yang sat completely still for a second, and swallowed her food.

Then she started laughing.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before. . .<p>

"I think I get this one. . ." Yang said, nodding. Blake smiled. She was, honestly, feeling a bit of pride in her pupil. Yang worked hard, and while she was having problems, she didn't quit.

Blake watched her work, and nodded. "You're on the right track."

Yang grinned. "Awesome! At this rate, I'll be back in boxing practice in no time!"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You box?"

"Yeah. I still go to practice on Tuesdays and Fridays, though, so that's why I'm not staying after school today." Blake nodded, as she returned to her own work, before Yang asked, "Hey, you doing anything after school today?"

Blake, now wary, responded, "No. Why?"

Yang looked up at her, still grinning. "Wanna go to boxing practice with me?"

"I don't have a car."

"I got a motorcycle, don't worry!"

"Don't you take your little sister home every day after school?"

"Eh, I can call Dad and ask him to pick her up!"

Blake thought about it. "As a date?"

Yang shook her head. "Nah, as two friends going out!" She smiled a bit wider.

Blake nodded. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Woo! Sweet! I'll be waiting in the parking lot after school!"

Blake smirked as Yang went back to work, who was once again fully focused, and then looked at the clock. "Oh, time for me to go. See you later, Yang."

Yang grunted in the affirmative, and Blake walked out, passing Yang's little sister on the way in.

* * *

><p>As class ended, Yang and Ruby walked out. "Oh, by the way, I'm hanging out with Blake after school. You don't need a ride to the park, do you?"<p>

Ruby blinked. "Blake? Your tutor?" Yang nodded. "Oh. Uh, no, Weiss said she'd drive me."

Yang grinned. "Perfect! Then, I'll be off!"

Yang walked off to her next class, and Ruby off to hers. It was the last class of the day.

**A/N: Okay, so, new RWBY episode, loved it. Alternative Title: Dance Dance JNPR, or how I learned to stop worrying about the RWBY shipping and Hate the RWBY fandom. Browsed the RWBY tag on Tumblr afterwards, learned to hate the RWBY fandom, a la the alt. title. **

**Anyway, I'm feeling better, though I'm beginning to think I'm having other mental issues, so I really should look into that in ten years or so. Anyway. **

**Ironically enough, this episode helped break me out of the obsession I was currently in with RWBY and WhiteRose and junk. Better than it sounds, actually, I'm feeling a lot clearer now that I can extend my interests again. Still gonna write this, don't worry, nothing much of this will affect the story.**

**So, that's all for now, ciao.**

**P.S. Wrote this chapter in 3 hours. New personal best! By the way, know this chapter is short, but wanted the park and boxing practice to be their own chapter(s).  
><strong>

**Date: 9/12/2014  
><strong>

**Update: Got rid of a lot of the A/N. Pointless stuff begging for flame.**


	8. Chapter 8

As the final bell rang, Ruby smiled at Weiss and started packing up.

"So, Ruby, are you ready to go?"

Ruby's smile widened as she closed her eyes, giving a cheerful, "Yep!"

Weiss turned, and started to walk towards her car, Ruby walking beside her and humming some tune Weiss couldn't place. As they neared the entrance however, Pyrhha stopped her. "Oh, Weiss, I was wondering where you were. Are you skipping Cheerleading practice?"

Internally, Weiss imagined her palm meeting her face. _Right. Cheerleading practice._ Turning to face to girl in red, she apologized. "Sorry, Ruby. I forgot to about cheerleading practice. Should we do this another time?"

Ruby shook her head. "Oh, no, it's fine, I usually wait after school anyway. I can wait till practice is over."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, not wanting to keep the girl waiting.

"Yeah, it's okay!" She beamed at the heiress, and Weiss couldn't help but smile back.

"Very well. You're welcome to come watch us practice," Weiss offered. "It's not terribly entertaining, but it's better than nothing."

"Oh, we- uh- I mean- uh, eh heh, uh. . ." Weiss looked on curiously, as Ruby started stuttering, her face suddenly red, and she was pointedly looking everywhere EXCEPT at Weiss.

Concerned, Weiss asked, "Are you okay, Ruby? Your face is rather red." As she said this, she noted that Pyrhha seemed to be giggling. "This isn't funny, Pyrhha! She may be sick!"

Pyrhha, showing no inclination to stop snickering, said, "Maybe it's something to do with her heart?"

This caused Ruby to look at Pyrhha with pleading eyes, though Weiss did not understand why. "That's worse, Pyrhha! Come on, Ruby, the nurse isn't here anymore, but I can probably get a teacher to let us into the infirmary-"

Ruby cut her off, nearly shouting, "No! I'm fine, I'm fine!" She rubbed the back of her head, as she shuffled her feet. "I'd like to watch you pract- I mean, watch your cheerleading practice, Weiss," the girl forced out, giving an awkward grin.

". . . Are you sure you're okay?"

* * *

><p>Ruby watched the cheerleaders stretch, preparing for practice, groaning on the inside. She had embarrassed herself so badly! Blasted crush. . . She knew she should have said no, to spare herself more embarrassment. Really, Weiss was <em>beautiful<em>, and her in a skirt? A **_cheerleader's uniform_**? She'd be lucky if she didn't have a heart attack. Damn her hormones!

She glanced at Pyrhha, and was thankful that Weiss hadn't caught on to why she was so nervous. Pyrrha, did, however, and seemed to find it very funny. Fine. She wanted to play like that, Ruby would just tease her about her obvious crush on Jaune. Yeah, make Pyrrha blush and make a fool of herself in front of Jaune and –

Ruby sighed. No, that'd be mean. She couldn't do that to Pyrhha.

The hormone driven teen looked up, and saw that the cheerleaders were finished were stretching, and were starting their routine. _Okay, Ruby, you can do this. Just don't get distracted. Okay, you can do this, easy. Your hormones are not the boss of you._

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, Ruby was almost drooling watching Weiss, having been overtaken by her hormones. The way Weiss moved, how she jumped and the way her <em>legs <em>moved! She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl! The way the sweat shone on her skin, the way her hair flew, her _smile_-

Ruby stopped, broken out of her reverie. Weiss's smile was. . . Off. Forced. As if it was painted on. It didn't match the smile that Ruby had seen earlier at lunch, or at class. As she was focused on her smile, however, she failed to notice that Weiss was actually about to be thrown into the air. And, coincidentally, it just so happened that when she was launched, Ruby saw under her skirt.

Of course, under Weiss's skirt were a pair of bike shorts, but that didn't stop Ruby's hormones from going into overdrive in her imagination. The beauty's fake smile forgotten, Ruby could only watch as her face got even redder as her imagination went wild.

The legs, her hair, her beautiful eyes, the way she walked towards Ruby, a worried expression on her face as she reached her arm out to her and spoke in that soft melodic voice-

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby blinked. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed. And now there was a very concerned looking Weiss in front of her.

_Damn you hormones!_

* * *

><p>Weiss pressed her hand against Ruby's forehead, noting that Ruby didn't have a fever. She was still worried, however. Ruby had watched her during the entire practice, and Weiss wondered if she had even blinked during the whole hour of practice. Weiss looked into Ruby's gunmetal colored eyes, unsure if she could actually find what was wrong in them, but still trying nonetheless.<p>

In truth, she wasn't used to such contact, but the girl was sick, and she had to admit that she cared for the girl's welfare, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because they were friends- Wait, _were_ they friends? Did Ruby consider them friends? Had she ever said they were?

Weiss shook her head, brushing off the thoughts as she realized Ruby was looking at her rather confusedly. "Uh, Weiss? I'm fine."

Weiss frowned. "You're not fine, you dolt, you're red as a rose!"

Ruby paused for a moment, and then started laughing, loudly, and fell off the bleachers. "Hahaha! Red as a- hahaha!"

Weiss's frown was moved aside for a confused one. "What? Red as a ro-" She stopped, realizing her accidental pun. Right. Ruby _Rose_. "Oh, alright, it wasn't that funny, get up."

Ruby slowly crawled back up to the seat, wiping away a tear. "Really, Weiss? A _pun_? I didn't expect that from you!"

Weiss snorted. "It wasn't on purpose, you know. Now, as it seems that you are quite alright, shall we go to the park?"

Ruby nodded, stifling another giggle. "Sure, Weiss!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, know I promised Boxing Practice and the Park, but I realized that I had forgotten Cheerleading practice. So, I decided, why not have fun with teenage hormones? Though, I must say, I was rather put off from writing a fifteen year old girl's lust for a 17 year old teenager. Was rather awkward for me to write, if only because of age differences.**

**Anyway, enough of that. So, next chapter I'm gonna go with Yang's boxing practice with Blake, and then the park. Gonna have to do something about dinner though.**

**It's been a little while since I updated. Part of this was because I wanted a break from this AU, and decided to write a deathfic to relax ("Hey, I saw this new author on FanFiction." "Really?" "Yeah, his writing's shit, but some of the people who left reviews said some good things, so I figure he must have something that drew them in." "Huh." "Anyway, he apparently writes death fics to relax." ". . . The Hell?"). It's called Snow Like Roses. I had posted the second chapter, but after a wise review from a friend, I realized that it was too brutal, and that that distracted from everything else, so I'm gonna edit it, and post it later. **

**That's all from me for now, guys, so, bye!**

**Date: 9/15/2014**


	9. Chapter 9

Blake waited by the door as Yang was talking to her dad on her scroll. Try as she might to not eavesdrop, Yang was _loud_. "No, Dad, it's not a date! It's two friends going out to hang out! . . . Dad, I'm not Ruby, trying to tease me about it won't work." The faunas giggled at that, causing the blond to spin around and stare at her, mouth agape. "Uh, Dad? I'm gonna have to call you back. I think my tutor just _laughed_."

Blake blinked, confusion plain on her face. "Is that so odd?"

Yang clicked her scroll off, putting it into her pocket before saying, "Yeah! I mean, we've been hanging out for two weeks and you haven't laughed once!"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's because I've been too busy _tutoring_ you. I'd rather you get caught up quickly, you know."

Yang feigned hurt, hand placed above her chest as she gave a gasp. "You don't like spending time with me?"

Blake rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Sorry, but watching you bent over a desk for an hour isn't my definition of fun."

The blond stopped talking for a second, fighting back a smile. "What, you don't like bending me over the desk?" she asked, starting to giggle.

The giggling tipped off Blake, and she stopped talking, thinking on what she just said. "Oh, God. . ." she gasped, blushing as she looked down, hoping her bangs could cover her eyes. "That's-That's not what I _meant_ and you know it!"

Yang wasn't even trying to hold back the laughter now, doubled over holding her gut. "Oh, man, you're face! Hahaha, oh man, you're face! It's priceless! Hahaha!"

Blake shoved past her. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Blake winced as she watched Yang take a punch to the gut, but couldn't help but be impressed at how she shoved off the attack and delivered another right back. The faunas had to admit that she was good at boxing, seemed to have a natural talent for it. She gave as good as she got.<p>

They hadn't actually had much of a chance to talk since they left the school. Yang could barely hear Blake on the motorcycle, and when they got there, Yang had to change into her gear. Then the coach wanted her in a sparring match. So here Blake was, cheering Yang on, rather enjoying the fight. There was a certain primal quality to it that she found appealing, but it was clear that there was a lot of thought put into each move, which intrigued her. Yang, for her part, would throw her the occasional wink or grin before focusing on the fight in front of her again.

It was the look in Yang's eyes when she was focused that interested Blake the most, though. It was the same determination that was there when she was bent over a- _studying_, trying to remember the right formula or the right date.

Whatever Yang did, she didn't do half-way.

* * *

><p>Yang heard Blake grunt from the other side of the punching bag. "Sorry, did I hit to hard?"<p>

Blake's face appeared from the side of the large red bag. "My mistake, don't worry. I'll back up a little."

Yang nodded and gave her a second, and then kept punching the bag. Practice was very nearly over now, and they had talked during Yang's exercises. Yang was worried that she was boring Blake with talk about the ins and outs of boxing, so she tried to get her guest talk more. Mostly she talked about books, and while Yang couldn't say she'd ever been much of a reader, the way Blake described them was vivid, causing Yang to file away several of her suggestions for later.

* * *

><p>As practice ended, Yang quickly showered and changed, then came out to meet Blake. The drive home was mostly in silence, with Blake resting her head on Yang's back to keep from falling off.<p>

As Blake got off and removed her helmet, Yang said, "Just want you to know, Blake, I had a lot of fun with you today."

Blake gave a smile, and said, "I did too, Yang. I hope we can do this again soon."

Yang gave a nod as Blake went into the house. The blond started up her bike, and as she drove home, amid the thoughts of hanging out with Blake, one question popped up.

_How's Ruby's date with Weiss going?_

* * *

><p>Ruby stretched as she got out of the car, taking a deep breath. It'd been a while since she got to the park, and she was thankful to be able to escape Weiss's questions about her health for a few moments. She'd assured Weiss repeatedly that she was fine, but Weiss wasn't buying it, and wanted to know why she'd gotten so red.<p>

_Weiss, my face was red because I seem to have developed a crush on you based on physical attraction, and seeing you in cheerleading practice caused my hormones to go into overdrive._

Yeah, like she could tell her the truth.

As Weiss locked the car doors, Ruby quickly turned to her before she could speak. "So, what do you think?"

Weiss took a look around, before saying, "It's nice. Good and quiet." Ruby smiled, and began walking into the park with Weiss.

The park was mostly trees with red leaves, with some concrete walkways winding through it with benches. The duo walked in silence, enjoying the sights. As they reached a bench, Weiss asked if Ruby wanted to sit down with her, and Ruby agreed. As they sat down, Ruby letting a tired breath out, Weiss quietly asked, "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Ruby groaned. "For the thousandth time, Weiss, I'm _fine_!"

Weiss held up her hands. "Alright, I'm just making sure."

Ruby closed her eyes, letting the sounds of nature surround her. "This is nice."

"It is," Weiss said thoughtfully. After a few seconds, Weiss asked another question. "Ruby, am I. . . boring?"

Ruby opened her eyes, not expecting that question. "Where'd that come from?"

Weiss looked down as she continued speaking. "I don't have very many hobbies, or anything interesting to talk about, really. I don't really understand why you offered to hang out with me."

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Because I want to be your friend, Weiss. And it's fun hanging out with you! Even if you are a bit quiet."

Weiss gave her a smile, making Ruby's heart flutter a little. "Thank you, Ruby. I'm glad to- Why is your face red again?"

Ruby, unfortunately, hadn't noticed that she had leaned in during her pep talk and was now two inches from Weiss's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, not really happy with this chapter, 9/10 odds I'm gonna rewrite it. Not good at writing Bumbleby. Haven't updated this in a while. Part of this is because I have limited access to a computer to write on. **

**Thinking of making every one of Ruby's encounters with Weiss end in Ruby blushing furiously before cutting away a running thing throughout the story. Again, gonna rewrite this, though.**

**And I now have 70 followers, which I'm pretty sure is an impressive feat, even though I don't know why. By the by, this story has, at time of writing (3:33 AM, 9/22/2014,) 6,533 views. So if you're wondering why I say I'm not very good at writing, keep in mind that less than 1/900****th**** of the people who read this care enough to follow it. That's why.**

**Anyway, enough of my griping. Good news in the FNDM: On Tumblr, some people have been making RWBY Character blogs dedicated totally and completely to sending positive messages to people with bad days! A rather nice thought, all things considered. Look for lovenotesfromruby , lovenotesfromweiss , lovenotesfromblake , and lovenotesfromyang to see for yourself! Send them a blog who's owner is having a bad day, and they'll send them a lovely ask!  
><strong>

**Anyway. Okay, so, Snow Like Roses, to those who have read it, news update: I've got the fourth chapter planned pretty well out. But first I need a bit more time to plan out the third. So, that's that on that front.**

**Reading fanfiction has helped me come up with a 10-book-series idea, which is nice, I may start writing it soon. Mostly it helped because I always end up thinking up characters to insert into the stories I read and how they'd go. Helps a bit. Then I take the reactions, and help build the character in various situations.**

**And, don't worry, no OCs in this. Probably. If there are any, it's because I needed a throwaway character for the story.**

**And, by the way, I've got a new fanfic in the works, based on chapter 4 of Recurring Dreams, by xT-Zealot! First chapter ran upwards of 6400 words. Not gonna post it for a while, however, want to get a few more written first. Go check out Recurring Dreams, by the way, it's a great fic, along with other great fics by xT-Zealot!**

**And that's all for me. I'm tired, and I'm not gonna be able to get to sleep, so I might as well start writing on something else I have in the works.**

**Or maybe I'll just listen to music. Whatevs'. Bye!**

**Date: 9/22/2014 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

Ruby didn't have a fever, Weiss could tell that much, at least. She was hotter than she should be, but nothing else, and not by much. A frown played on her lips. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Ruby nodded, before muttering, "I'm _fine_, Weiss! It's nothing for you to worry about!"

Weiss gave a sigh, letting her hand leave Ruby's forehead once again. "Alright, if you say so. But if you're feeling sick, tell me _immediately_, understood?"

"I will." Ruby gave her a smile, and Weiss smiled back. Then Ruby stood up, stretching, before offering her hand. "Ready to keep moving?"

Grabbing Ruby's hand, Weiss stood up, and they started walking through the forest. The heiress kept an eye on Ruby, partly out of worry, partly because she suspected she might lose sight of Ruby in all of the red. They talked animatedly, Ruby telling her about a video game she enjoyed, or a show she watched, or a good book she read, while Weiss listened intently, storing names away for later. The girl in question would occasionally glance her way before watching the sights around them, smile wide, until she suddenly gasped and pointed with an excited whisper, "Look, Weiss! A deer!"

Weiss followed her finger, and after a few seconds of hard searching, saw the deer behind some bushes, barely visible. Giving a brief moment of thought as to how Ruby saw it, the heiress watched it poke its head through, staring at the two, standing still. Trying her hardest not to move, she threw a glance at Ruby, seeing the girl's face lit up in unbridled joy, but she didn't move an inch.

They watched the deer for a few moments, until it walked away, and Ruby let out a small breath as she turned towards her white haired companion. "Oh, it was so cute!" she exclaimed, smile bright.

Weiss gave a small laugh. In truth, while the deer had been rather cute, she didn't understand why Ruby was so excited, but seeing the girl so energetic made her happier. Turning her attention back to the forest around her, she noticed that somewhere along the way, they'd gone off the trail. Looking back, she couldn't find it, and could only see the red trees. "Uh, Ruby?"

"Hmm?" The bright eyed girl turned her attention back to the Heiress, still excited from the deer.

"Where are we?"

Ruby looked around, eyes widening. The park was big, really, and becoming lost was a very real threat. They could be lost for hours, and Weiss distinctly remembered taking several turns that would keep them from just walking back the way they came. Weiss had been too busy watching Ruby to pay attention to her surroundings, and Ruby had been focusing on the forest too much to see where they were going.

They were lost.

Wonderful.

"This way!" Ruby said with a smile, pointing off to one direction.

Weiss blinked. "You know where we are?"

"Nope! But if we keep walking in one direction, we'll get somewhere eventually!" The girl in the red hood started walking in one direction, and Weiss followed, curious to see if they at least got out.

**An Hour Later**

Ruby stood proudly, hands on her hips and chin held high, as they stood in the parking lot. The sun was setting, but it was still light out enough to see the trails by. After they'd found a trail, they were quick to find their way back to the front of the park.

Ruby was looking at Weiss out of the corner of her eye, hoping that she wasn't too mad at them being lost. Weiss turned and gave her a smile. "Good job, Ruby."

Ruby beamed at her, glad that she didn't seem upset. Glancing at the sun again, she spoke in what she hoped was a casual tone, trying to delay the inevitable departure. "Soooo, Weiss. We don't have to leave _now_, do we? I mean, we've still got some time left!"

Weiss pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, and she looked thoughtful for a moment, before putting it back in her pocket. "Alright, we can spare a few more minutes."

Bouncing a little on her feet, Ruby pointed over towards a nearby park bench, and they sat down on it.

"What did you think of today, Weiss?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Weiss smirked at the eagerness in her question. "I quite enjoyed it."

"Good! Good. I'm, uh, I'm sorry for getting us lost. . ."

"It's fine, Ruby. I liked the walk, at least."

Ruby gave a small smile. "I'm glad you had fun, then!"

Weiss was about to say something, when her phone went off. As she pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID, she frowned. "Sorry, I need to take this."

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry!" the girl in red assured.

Weiss gave a quiet nod before moving off the bench and stepping out of earshot.

Ruby couldn't make out anything she said on the phone, and couldn't really guess anything from the way she stood, but when she came back, she had a neutral expression on. "Sorry, Ruby, but it seems that I need to get home soon. I had forgotten to tell anyone there where I'd be going today, so they're worried."

Ruby frowned a little, sad to see her new friend go, but understood. "It's okay. Should I call someone to pick me up?"

"Oh, no, I can still drop you off, don't worry."

* * *

><p>The drive back was quick and quiet. Ruby was trying to think of things to talk about the whole way, and was coming up empty. She'd exhausted her hobbies in the time they talked (Well, mostly Ruby talked and Weiss listened), and while she had other things to talk about, she wasn't comfortable sharing them.<p>

It was probably for the best. Weiss was completely focused on the road ahead of her, and Ruby didn't want to break her concentration.

As they rounded the last corner, and stopped in front of the house, the red haired girl turned to the white haired one, and said, "Thanks for the drive home, Weiss! I really enjoyed hanging out with you!"

Weiss shot her a smile. "I enjoyed it to, Ruby. I hope we can hang out again soon."

Ruby gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. Have a nice night, Ruby. I'll see you then."

The red haired girl got out of the car and walked to her house, a little extra bounce in her step.

She'd made a friend!

* * *

><p>Weiss was feeling introspective on the ride home. She'd gotten a call from her father, and he had sounded as he always did: Gruff and distant. But there was something else. A touch of concern?<p>

Weiss shook her head. No, this wasn't the time to focus on that. She'd have time later. For now, she needed to make a stop.

Pulling up to the video store, she stepped inside and picked up the DVD she was looking for, the first season of a show Ruby had told her about. Deciding she might as well give it a try, Weiss continued the drive home.

When she got there, the sky was dark and it was late. Her stomach growled, reminding Weiss that she hadn't eaten dinner yet. Maybe she could get a snack from the fridge.

Stepping into the house, she saw her father, waiting in the foyer, standing as he always did. "Ah, there you are, Weiss. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Father. I plan to do it again tomorrow."

"Very well. What's that you have?"

Weiss looked down at the case she was carrying. "A DVD. It's a show my friend recommended to me."

Her father nodded. "Fair enough. I hope you enjoy it. Good night, Weiss."

As her father walked towards his study, she walked to the kitchen, grabbing some fruit out of the fridge before walking into her bedroom and turning on the flat screen within. Sticking the disk into the DVD player, she watched as the names "Monty Oum" and "Rooster Teeth" appeared on the screen before going into the first episode.

**A/N: So, it's been about, what, three weeks? A month? My apologies, I've been getting distracted. Either way, first let's get a progress report out of the way:**

**Days at Signal: I've got nothing for chapter 11 planned, but then, I've had nothing planned much for the last ten chapters either, so it shouldn't be too long until the next one.**

**Snow Like Roses: About 1/4****th**** through the chapter? I'm having troubles with it. But I'll get it done within the week, probably.**

**Little Red: 2****nd**** chapter is ALMOST done, but it needs some serious editing, so I'll be getting on that soon.**

**Personal Novel: Right, writing a novel now, not FanFiction, that I'll hopefully be able to sell one day. Here's hoping.**

**xT-Zealot's "Recurring Dreams" Inspired fanfic: I've got two chapters being written, first clocking in at around 6000 words, while the second is currently clocking in at around 4000 words, but needs some serious editing. It's definitely a longer fic, and would take me a while to finish. Right now, though, I've still got to get everything sorted out (Firstly, making sure everything actually makes sense. Secondly, writing a title).**

**Okay, now onto the flow of the RWBY fandom. Most seem happy with the Goliaths as Grimm, and I can't say I blame them. Oobleck seems to be loved, but not enough. By the by, I love Oobleck now. The quickest way a character can get into my heart is by asking why. Either way, here's hoping that the FNDM calms down and stops all the drama. Zwei has become the biggest star of the show, possibly outshining Neo. I, personally, can see why people like him, but I don't care much about him. I don't hate him or anything, I just find I like his interactions more than him, if that makes sense. I 'unno, I've always been apathetic towards pets in fiction (Except Mouse in the Dresden Files).**

**Okay, so, that's all from me. Have a great day, and I should probably remember to put disclaimers up.**

**Date: 10/14/14**


End file.
